


Only Time Could Tell

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [80]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Awkward!Ian, M/M, Pining, waiter!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Mickey is the hottest waiter in a restaurant where they serve food that taste like shit. A night, Ian and others men eat more crap that they can only because they want to fuck Mickey. But the winner is one....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Time Could Tell

**Author's Note:**

> I changed it a little bit and I really wasn't in the mood to write smut, but I hope that this is good anyway.

“Why the fuck are we here again?” Debbie asked with a sigh, letting a soft, soggy fry drop back into the container as she started poking at the cold, hard bun of the burger. Ian ignored his sister’s words, he barely heard them anyway. He was too busy letting his eyes wander around the diner, some kind of nervous lump forming in his throat.

 

Ian had never been this guy before. He had always been good looking, self confident, everything of the sorts. And because of that, he had never really had to go after guys, guys had always come to him instead. Now, though, apparently that streak was over because here he was, in a diner with his brother, sister and friend at ten o’clock on a friday night, praying to get even a glimpse of the hot waiter.

 

Ian had only seen said waiter once before - maybe twice - and he had never ended up being the one who served Ian for some reason, so he had never had the chance to talk to him either. They had made eye contact once, though. The guy had seemed pretty stressed, serving soggy fries to customers so Ian hadn’t quite seen any emotion in his eyes - good or bad.

 

All he had seen for the brief second of acknowledgement had been blue. The waiter had deep, blue eyes. Combine that with - what was probably supposed to be frightening - knuckle tattoos, black hair and perfect, built body, and it only made Ian even crazier for the guy. Well, as crazy as he could be for someone he had never properly met, at least.

 

“Because they have a crush on the waiter” Lip answered his little sister, trying to keep himself from gagging as he took a dip of what was probably meant to be a milkshake. Ian rolled his eyes at the statement, dinghies best to not think about the fact that Jale also had a crush on the waiter.

 

Jale had been Ian’s best friend for years but in a lot of ways they were enemies too. Somehow, for one reason or another, they always had quiet, unspoken contests going in-between them. Whether it was about who could gain the most muscle mass in a summer, or who could get the highest grade in a subject. Anything and everything. And they always - fucking always - fell for the same guys. Which was incredibly unfortunate.

 

In the past, Lip had frowned and asked Ian why they didn’t just date each other instead. It wasn’t like Ian hadn’t thought about it, and it wasn’t as if they hadn’t tried. There had been one summer where he and Jale had both been alone and said fuck it. That summer, Ian had fucked him anywhere and everywhere up to five or ten times a day. There had been a lot of passion, and if he was honest, Ian couldn’t quite remember anything else from those few months. It was all a haze of sex and sweat.

 

However, as school had begun again, they had stopped bit by bit and now, a couple of years later, they had nothing in between them. The truth was that Ian saw Jale more as a brother by now, they had had their fun together.

 

“He hasn’t even come out here in almost an hour. Can’t we get out of here?” Debbie complained, cringing as the cold, uncooked flavor of what was meant to be a fry filled her mouth.

 

“Yeah, maybe he’s gone home. There’s a backdoor” Lip stated. Ian sighed, shrugging. Going home was probably the smart thing to do by now. Jale forced down a bit of his burger as he looked down at the screen office phone, typing something out before locking it and lifting his head.

 

“My roommate’s going to bed. I ain’t got a key, I gotta get home” Jale sighed, crushed that he didn’t get a chance to talk to the waiter today either. Ian nodded, sliding out of the booth to give his friend the opportunity to do the same. Debbie and Lip stood up from their side, and the three of them started walking towards the exit, Ian staying by the booth.

 

Once Lip realized that his brother wasn’t following, he stopped and turned around, frowning in question, causing the other two to do the same.

 

“I’m gonna stay for a couple minutes” Ian explained before gesturing to the food still left on the table. “Finish”

 

“You sure, man? Because I saw a garbage can just down the street if you’re hungry?” Ian delivered a punch to Jale’s arm at the comment, earning himself one right back. Afterwards, Lip, Debbie and Jale all stumbled out of the diner, leaving Ian alone.

 

Instead of sitting back down in the booth and finishing his meal - there was no way he was putting himself through that - he waited until he couldn’t see the three of them outside anymore, and then he walked up to the counter, placing his hands flat onto the surface. He waited for a second before he finally gathered up the courage to speak. The diner was open, everybody couldn’t have left yet. Worst case scenario, whoever answered wasn’t the hot waiter.

 

“Anybody still here?” Ian asked, loud enough for his voice to reach the back of the place. It took probably close to a minute, but finally, someone came out into the diner, the thin door making a slight noise as it closed behind him.

 

Ian swallowed, eyes falling onto the hot waiter, his stomach doing that weird flipping thing that it always seemed to whenever he was inside of this diner. Only now it was so much stronger. The thick, perfect eyebrows were high up on the guy’s forehead in a silent question of ‘Yes? Can I help you?’. He held a bowl in his hands, wiping his skin free of what Ian assumed was some kind of cooking grease. Or maybe dishsoap.

 

It was late, Jale wasn’t here. Ian was slightly tired and the diner seemed to be completely empty save for the waiter. This was really the absolute perfect opportunity for him to finally ask this guy out. Maybe it was strange, fuck they had just barely acknowledged each other before. But Ian knew that as hard as his nervous little heart was beating, if he didn’t do this now, he would never forgive himself.

 

“Hey…” He begun, mentally cringing. The waiter put the towel down and took a step closer to the counter.

 

“You want something?” He asked. Not rudely or anything, just as if he was a tired waiter at the end of a friday night. No real emotion in his voice. Ian couldn’t help but admire said voice, though. He couldn’t help but imagine what it would sound like if the guy was bent over - and Ian was completely getting ahead of himself. Fuck.

 

“Yeah” He nodded. “Um, I…” When did he become such a fucking pussy? He took a second or two to collect himself before he spoke again. “This is probably really fucking weird but I was wondering if you… Maybe would let me take you out sometime?”

 

The waiter seemed nothing less but shocked at Ian’s question, lips parting slightly, some of the color dropping from his face.

 

Ian knew that it was strange, fuck he didn’t even know this guys name. This was the first time they had ever exchanged words. So of course when the guy didn’t answer for a beat, Ian’s mouth felt the need to ramble him out of this.

 

“I - I mean, I’ve been kind of watching you for a while… Fuck” Ian cursed, dipping his head for a second. “That sounded really fucking creepy, that’s not what I meant. I just meant that I’ve been coming in here for a few weeks, just hoping to see you. You’re just… fuck. Fuck, you know what? Forget I said anything” Ian finished with a sigh, terrified green eyes on calm blue as they both tried to figure the other man out. Finally, the waiter spoke.

 

“Me too” Ian frowned, straightening up a little bit. “I’ve been watching you” The guy clarified with a smirk, voice ever so slightly cliché, horror movie creepy. He was obviously using those exact words to make fun of Ian a little bit.

 

“Yeah?” Ian asked, almost completely unable to keep his face from being split into two parts with how badly his signature grin wanted to erupt on his face. “You’re such an asshole” He stated, straightening up further, the grin fast on his face, teeth digging into his bottom lip to keep it from growing as he let his gaze drift out the glass walls for a second before looking back at the guy.

 

“An asshole you’re taking out tomorrow night” The waiter’s voice shook ever so slightly as he did his best to sound confident. Ian frowned at the words. In the best way. It was almost as if he couldn’t believe his own ears. His guts somehow moved around, his stomach stirring violently.

 

“Yeah - yeah?” Ian asked, amazed at how the two of them had somehow just clicked. Within the span of five minutes, they had just started joking around despite the fact that they had never talked to each other before just now. How that had happened, he didn’t know. Maybe it was just magic.

 

“Yeah. If you want to, man. Let’s do it” Ian didn’t hold his grin back now. He couldn’t. Instead he let it stretch across his face, eyes lightning up like a fucking kid on christmas morning. The eye contact was fastened in between them, a silent promise passing. This could be nothing if not just the beginning for them.

 

“I’m Ian, by the way”

 

“Mickey”


End file.
